Little Red Light
by BishiGirl
Summary: A bright red three flashed innocently up at him and he realized this was the answering machine. Oneshot. Implied AkuRoku. Rated for Axel's mouth. R&R please! :D


Little Red Light

Today had to be far more than twenty-four hours, Axel thought to himself as he trudged up the hall to apartment 12B. There was no way he had only been gone for five hours, no way. It had to have been at least nine, that was the only way to explain it!

With a heavy sigh he reached his door and begun the search for the gem that would grant him entrance to his lair. Or living room, whatever it was today. Finding the bugger in his back pocket (When did I put it there?), he jammed the key into the lock, grateful when the click sounded and allowed him entrance. (A few weeks ago, the lock had decided that his key was cheating on him with the deadbolt down the hall and Axel was stuck outside his apartment until the landlord got back from a luncheon with her latest squeeze.)

Shutting the door behind him, Axel leaned against the cool wood and heaved another sigh. Reopening his eyes (When did I close them?), he pushed himself completely upright and deposited his key in the ashtray turned key holder on the end table nearby. (Roxas had made it in ceramics class in high school. It was supposed to be a mug, but something had gone terribly wrong.)

With a groan, he dropped his school bag to the floor and kicked his shoes off next to it. He ran his fingers through his hair, warily making a mental note to shower, as he wandered into the kitchen. Intent on finding food, he instead found himself distracted by a flashing red light. He headed in the direction of the light to find a phone with a...thing attached to it. (Box with buttons, oh goody!)

A bright red three flashed innocently up at him and he realized this was the answering machine. (When did we get this?) Curious, he jabbed the button marked play.

"You have 3 new messages." The man's' voice announced.

"Monday. 5:24 PM." The voice droned.

Beep. "Hey Roxas, it's Sora! Remember we agreed to meet at McDonalds on Thursday, not Haagen Dazs!" Something was mumbled here. "So yeah, I told Kairi that it was a guy thing, but she still wants to come, so maybe you could call her and...Tell her no or something. Whatever, well yeah, so see ya then!" Beep.

"Tuesday. 6:39 AM."

Beep. "Hi! This is Linda from Grand Life Insurance Agency! We just wanted to ask you a few questions about you current life insurance policy! We have some great rates-" Axel had stopped listening the first time the voice said insurance. Beep.

"Tuesday. 9:08 AM."

Beep. "BEEEEEEEP If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. BEEEEEEEP If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. BEEEEEEEP If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. BEEEEEEEP If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Beep.

"That was your last message."

Axel angrily glared at the blasted box. How dare it tell him what to do!? He'd show it! You could make those voices go away, he knew. How, he wasn't sure, but it couldn't be that hard. Pushing a button marked Menu, the phone let out a little beep at him.

"Delete the messages." He told it sternly. The three looked up at him. "Delete!" He pushed a random button and the phone began the dialing process. "Shit shit shit." He frantically pushed more buttons, knocking the hand set off the base altogether which, consequently, halted the dialing process.

Furrowing his brows, he put the phone back on its hook before actually looking at the buttons. The delete button taunted him in its simplicity. With a frustrated growl, he punched the delete button.

"Hi! This is Linda from Grand Life Insu-" He punched the button again. "Hey Roxas, it's Sora! Remem-" Thoroughly angered, he pushed another random button, the volume rising to ear shattering levels.

"BEEEEEEEP If you'd like to make a call, please ha-"

"Fuck you and everything you stand for, piece of shit!" He yelled at it over the noise it was making, finger poised for more button mashing. He furiously jabbed at the delete button and the phone stubbornly continued scrolling through the messages.

Just as he was about to throw the damn thing on the floor, a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Put it down, Axel."

Oh, Roxas looked furious. Suddenly contrite, Axel nodded and replaced it on the counter. As if taunting him, the phone sprang to life again.

"BEEEEEEEP If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and tr-"

Roxas pressed the delete button and the phone fell silent, a red two staring up at them.

"How did...But...That was what I did!" Axel grumbled under his breath as Roxas finished up checking and deleting the proper messages. He raised his eyes to the redhead, "You. Are an idiot." And with that turned and left, the sound of the TV turning on shortly following.

Axel groaned and shot a glare at the phone. "See what you did?" He questioned it.

The phone suddenly burst to life, a shrill ring filling the air, causing Axel to stumble over his feet. Finding himself on the ground, he grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. I'll show you who's boss."

"Axel, pick up the damn phone!" Came Roxas' voice.

"Fuck if I'll ever mess with that thing again!" He called back, running to their bedroom to hide.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he made his way to the phone. Hopeless, he grinned as he picked up the phone.

--

947 words without authors note

So yeah, welcome to Bish's first Kingdom Hearts ficlet Yay

I've been reading a lot of KH fanfiction recently and I finally decided I know some of the characters personalities well enough to try it Hope I did will!

Please leave a review if you like it! :D


End file.
